Innocent until Guilty
by Bubonicc
Summary: Megatronus takes Orion Pax out for drinks to help his sheltered friend experience something other than work. When Orion feels himself becoming more free he crosses a boundary line that gets him and Megatronus up to his apartments. Will Orion be able to handle Megatronus? (M for super sexy time)


Megatronus walked with Orion down a crowded street.

"Megatronus I don't really thing drinking is my kind of thing." Orion's face was covered with concern. "I mean...I have never had a drink before."

"Don't worry," Slapping the back of the much shorter and younger bot, he almost knocked him down, "it will be good for you. You work to hard in the archives."

"It's my job though." Megatronus sighed and continued to guide the prime to be to a local bar.

"I know it is, but you need to relax once in a while, let go, do something out of the ordinary."

"This is for me." They stepped into the bar, several bots they knew where there enjoying drinks, though they paid no attention to them as Megatronus sat himself and Orion at the bar. "Two drinks." He said to the bartender before looking at Orion. "You should get out of the achieve hall more Orion, you are sheltered. Have you even been outside of this city? Gone to any other part of Cybertron?"

"No."

"Hmm. Well, guess we will have to change that." Catching the drinks as they slid across the metallic bar surface, he pushed the second to Orion. "To new friendship." He raised his glass.

Orion looked over the booze, not sure what to think of it. It was thick and purple, a few big bubbles on the top. Taking it rather hesitantly, he clanked it against Megatronus'. Watching the Pit Champion guzzle it down he wondered how much Megatronus actually drank on his own when he was alone. Looking back into the cup he sighed and took a sip.

"There you go! See, that wasn't so bad was it." He snapped for another round. "Getting you out of your shell has been easy so far. In no time you will be pit ready."

"I don't think I was built to fight." Orion continued to sip his drink while Megatronus guzzled down another.

"Hmm maybe not." He laughed, his blue optics reflecting in his drink. "It's a start."

Orion smiled, enjoying his company. Every since discovering Megatronus he felt free from just working constantly. For once he felt free from his work, and whatever the drink was was making him feel heavy. Finishing it, he set the cup down and grabbed the second Megatronus had ordered.

"Careful, don't drink to many on your first time." He heard the larger bot chuckle.

"I can handle it." Feeling spirited from the first drink, he kept going, enjoying conversations with his friend before it was time to leave. By that time Orion had managed only three drinks and was already looking like he was going to tip over. He hiccupped and have Megatronus the most annoying grin he had ever seen.

"You're a light weight." Setting down his last drink, Megatronus was a bit tipsy himself, but not as wasted as Orion.

"No..." He giggled.

"You have a stupid look on your face." his large eyebrow raised and he felt something in himself tingle when Orion laughed again.

"Hahaaa..." Orion looked at his hands, they seems transparent and moved all around. "I have so many hands."

"I think it is time we leave." Standing, he helped the shorter bot up, though when Orion fell to his knees, Megatronus decided it was best to carry him. "I think it's best I do the walking."

* * *

The streets of Cybertron were quiet at the late hour, so Megatronus had no problem walking with Orion. In fact it was Orion who seemed to be having the problem. His faceplate was bright red, his optics just staring at Megatronus. He fidgeted, not sure what he was feeling.

"Where are we going?" He asked, still staring at the champion.

"My apartments. Since I don't think you would make it home on your own. Or even a few feet." He saw the burning faceplate and the tingling in his chest came back. He raised his brow at Orion who laughed at him. "Come on." Entering a building, he brought Orion all the way to his apartment and placed him down once inside.

"This is nice." Staggering, Orion placed his hand on the wall to balance himself. "Really nice." Moving slowly he made his way around before getting to a bed and falling onto it. He was faced down on a pillow, looking rather pleased with himself that he even made it that far.

"Soft isn't it." Megatronus was looming over the archivist.

"Very-" He stopped when he saw the champion standing there, his faceplate reddening up again. He grabbed it and hit it. "Ah? What's happening?" He was genuinely confused. Never had he ever felt this way. He felt like he was burning up, like fire was in his spark and face.

"You're drunk...and-" He leaned closer, making sure to graze the side of Orions face with his own to get to his audio-receptors, "look like someone who has never fragged." He pulled back, satisfied to see Orions face was fully red. "Mhm..." The tingle came back, he himself feeling a little heated.

"W-what!?" He hiccupped mid word. "I...I never have...I never have done anything like that!"

"I can tell."

"Rrr!" Orion pouted, rolling on his side on the bed. "I told you...I don't go out much." He was right, a dedicated archivist Orion Pax never did anything but catalog data. Innocent to the core he was.

"First beer, first frag." Giving in to his own feeling, he slowly climbed atop the smaller bot, leaving Orion pinned on his back looking up at into those deep blue Optics.

"M-Megatronus w-wait!" Squirming, he panicked. Megatronus didn't think his face plate could get any more red but there it was, almost searing hot. "I...I can't...I don't..." he could feel the Champions hot breath on his neck circuits, making him inhale sharply. "I...ah-huh!" Grabbing Megatronus' chest plate, he held on when he felt those sharp teeth graze him.

"You have to let yourself go sometimes Pax. You won't regret it. I would have gotten you a fem bot tonight if I knew but since you seemed to be eyeing me all night I don't think it would do." One of his large claws traced down the center of the small bots chest, sending shivers though him.

"Oh~" Orions back lifted off the bed a bit, why did that feel good? Why was his touch to toxic. "I was...ah...not."

"Your face is so red and hot a forge worker could make a blaster off of it." He pointed out, making Pax bit his bottom lip. "You had your first drink, I think you are capable of handling this, even as drunk as you are." He smiled, grazing Orions chest again, rather enjoying the bots reaction.

"I...mhmm...Never done anything like this...I don't know...," He jerked up when Megatronus began tracing his hands over more and more of his chest and down to his stomach regions, "how to..."

"Then let me do all of the work." He knew Orion was nervous enough, no point in making him uncomfortable. "First," He said in his rusty tone, "relax. Breath." It took a moment but the archivist did as he was told. Relaxing he rested back down on the bed. "Good." Reaching back up he grazed his teeth on Orions neck again while his hands worked the crevasse of his armor. Orion groaned, his face still read and his optics closed, focusing on the feeling. "Good." Megatronus kissed Orions neck and all the way down to his stomach. "Now...we make a leap." A large claw tapped the covering of Orions spike. This sent him sitting strait up, the sensation a little too much for him. Megatronus pushed him back down. "Come on...you can open it." he tried to coax him out but he was still so nervous. Like any virgin. "Just relax." Rubbing and kissing around the compartment, he worked the bot.

"Mhmm..." Both of Orions hands were pulling on the sheets, as much as he was unsure about the pleasure he was feeling he enjoyed it none the less. "I'm not sure I...-" Megatronus put a finger to his lips and shushed him. he blinked his blurry Optics. Something about the Champion looking back at him eased him. He didn't even notice that his spike was slowly emerging.

"That's it." Megatonus watched it slowly rise till it was fully out and leaking lubricants. "That wasn't so hard was it." he grabbed the spike, making Orions legs jerk.

"M-megatronus n...no wait ahh-ahh~" his hands clenched, feeling him slide his hand up and down on the shaft. "Uuu-waaa...fffff" He bit his lip, tilting his head back.

"Haha I'm not even doing anything other than the simple up and down." Amused by how innocent Orion was he used it to his advantage. It was his nature to be in control and this was probably why he was enjoying seeing Orion so helpless under him.

Orion twisted, hands yanking the sheets, he gasped and bucked. Lubricant seeped out faster and thicker as Megatronus stroked a little harder, using his thumb to rub the head in particular. With his free hand, he snaked it down to his own spike which he had slid out. Rubbing himself and Orion his own faceplate brightened. Orions moans seemed to turn him on, the more he moaned the more lubricant dripped onto the floor as she stroked himself. He went on a while, teasing the archivist and himself. Bringing his hand back he tilted Orions hips back, tapping on his valve entrance so it would open to reveal it. once open he slid one finger in.

"NNNGG-FRAG!" Orion cried out, propping himself up on his elbows he shouted again when Megatronus repeated the action. Drool coursed from his mouth down to his chin, and tears welled behind his optics. "Hnng...fff...AH! Ow!" one of his legs kicked out, hitting Megatronus' shoulder, but it did not shake him. "I-t hurts...ah-ha-AH-ow" His eyes snapped shut, trying to hold back.

"It is supposed to," he reminded him, "this is the first time." He was gentle though, making sure Orion was still enjoying it. "You are so wet already." Pulling out his finger he examined the lubricant, thoroughly impressed. "But still not ready." He smiled at him, Orion flat on his back panting and squirming, not sure what to do. Letting Orion rest a moment, he rubbed himself some more. He could tell Orion was watching because more lubricant spilled out only a few seconds after he had started. "When you Overload," Megatronus leaned back against his virgin, "You will wish you had done this sooner." Nibbling his neck again, his glossa touched down, licking from Orions chin to the center of his chest. Heading back down, he not slid two fingers into Pax, enjoying the hiss and then moan.

"M-Meg-AH!" his back arched, hands yanking the covers again, head was gathering in his waist and his chest was growing tighter with each thrust if his hand. "I-I can't hold on much longer." He cried out. "I feel so hot. Gah!" He turned his head to the side, feeling those fingers poke sensitive nodes he didn't even know he had.

"Just keep holding on." teasing him a little more he finally retreated his hand. Orions fell back heavy on the bed, looked exhausted. "Haha you haven't even overloaded yet." Grabbing his virgins hips, he flipped him over onto his knees.

"W-what are you doing..." He was out of breath then tensed, feeling the tip of Megatronus' spike at his valve entrance. "No wait Me-megatronus I'm not ready! I'm not read!" Panic washed over him but before he could lower himself he felt the Champion push in. Orions mouth Gaped, his eyes wide, no sound escaped his mouth as he felt the spike slowly slide all the way in. He was up right, back against Megatronus' chest. Lubricants seeping out and leaking down both of their legs.

"Relax." Megatronus whispered into Pax's audio-receptors, his glossa licking at his neck again. "Relax." Orions valve was extraordinarily tight, though it felt amazing on his end, Orions was a little more pain and pleasure. "You're doing fine." His hips receded, and so did the spike, delicately pulling out, he pushed back in.

"F-frag! FRR-AHH" Orion went back down on his hands and knees, face buried in the pillow as Megatronus set a slow paced thrust. "Oh no oh no...Ah! Uhhrrr." Megatronus' spike was touching everything, every sensitive node there was in Orion he was hitting. Two large hands gripped Orions sides, pulling him into the thrusts. "Hnng!" He screamed into the pillow, feeling Megatronus pick up the pace.

"Mhm..." The Champion moaned, his own faceplate now a bright red. "You feel great." His hips jerked hard once, sending Orion gaping again. He leaned up, pressing his back to him again, allowing Megatronus to hold him while he thrusted. "Does it hurt anymore." He asked, jerking hard again.

"Ahh! N-No...It feels..." He cried out feeling lightheaded, "It feels so good. Everything feels so good. Fraa...ahh!" Megatronus pushed him down, pressing him to the bed as he began powerful and quick jabbed thrusts. Orion was crying out into the pillow, his legs shaking. Everything around him seemed to spin as the pressure continued to build up. "I-I'm going to Overload!" It was coming faster than he thought, the more Megatronus slammed his metallic hips into Orions the more he felt himself slipping. Metal clashing on metal, sparks flew as Megatron went in for a deep thrust, shoving every little bit of himself up into Orion, he punched a large node cluster, sending Orion off the edge.

"AH! I'M OVERLOADING!" Screaming, Orion slammed back, his whole body shaking as he sprayed Transfluid from his own spike. Stars danced in his vision, a warm feeling came almost immediately after, feeling Megateonus' own transfluid filling his valve to the brim. Megatronus pulled his spike out, satisfied with himself when he saw his own transfluid seeping from Orion. Pulling his archivist close, he looked into his eyes, amused that they were still overloaded and flashing on and off. "Huu-gahaa..." Orions optics flicked back on, his hands were shaking as he fell forwards. Megatronus caught him, pulling him close.

"Not bad for your first." He had a smug look.

"I don't know if everything hurts or if everything feels good." Pax managed to get out after he stared at his champion for a moment. He looked wiped out, drained of al energy.

"It will be even better the next time." He laid him down to sleep.

**"Next time?"**


End file.
